1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical switches and, more specifically, to a rotary action switch assembly for a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to construct seats for occupants of vehicles such as automotive vehicles. Typically, the seats are adjustable forward and backward and for height and tilt. As to tilt, the seats generally include a recliner mechanism to allow a back portion of the seat to tilt forward to a dump position and tilt rearward to a recline position. Commonly, pin or plunger switches are positioned on the recliner mechanism to sense the dump or recline positions and activate an autoglide system which moves or powers the seat forward and rearward for ingress and egress of the vehicle by an occupant. Although the above pin switches provide for activating the autoglide system, they are sensitive to rotational tolerances and variations in the forward and rearward positions of the back portion. These pin switches are also sensitive to overtravel of the back portion and may become damaged if the overtravel is extreme. Further, these pin switches are not self-contained and are sensitive to side loading.